


Drunk

by boku_aka_45



Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Yaku back to train for the Olympic, drunk Yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: This is the first time Lev saw a drunk Yaku since they started dating during his third year.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Drunk

Leeeeeev~" Yaku's voice rang from the front door to the living room, where Lev is watching the TV.

"Yaku-san! You're finally home!" Lev beamed as he got up to greet his boyfriend. As soon as he was in Yaku's line of sight, Yaku jumped in for a hug.

"You stupid model, why do you have to go and show people that kind of face on ads," Yaku wailed as he banged his head on Lev's chest.

"Huh?" Lev was dumb-founded. Yaku is not being himself at all. He then smelled a faint aroma of alcohol coming from the older boy. _Ahhh~He's drunk._

"Yaku-san, you said you have practice for the upcoming game between Japan and Korea in two days, why are you going out drinking today?" Lev asked as he lifted Yaku. The latter wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist and buried his face into the crook of the other's neck.

"Hmm? Stupid Kuuro called. He said Kenma ignored him again," Yaku mumbled.

"I see...let's get you to bed. I'll help clean you up," Lev said and carried him to their bedroom. This is the first time he saw a drunk Yaku since they started dating during his third year. He kicked the bedroom door open and walked straight to the bed. Yaku never let go of Lev, even if he was being laid down. Lev was stuck on top of Yaku for a good two minutes before wriggling himself out of Yaku's embrace.

"Yaku-san, let me go wet the towel first," Lev said and gave a small kiss between Yaku's brow. Yaku, however, frowned and hugged Lev's waist.

"Stay here," he mumbled against the younger's back. Lev fought back the urge to grin as he stood still. This is like a child not wanting to part from their parent.

"Yaku-san~"

Yaku wasted no time and tugged Lev, hard, to the point where the latter fell on the bed due to the force. As soon as he was on his back, Yaku climbed onto him and sat on his hips, flustering the person beneath

"Y-Yaku-san?" Lev stuttered as the buttons on his dress shirt became undone. Yaku looked at him with dazed eyes.

_Fuck. Why does he look so horny_? Lev thought as he unconsciously licked his lips. He obediently lay still as he anticipates what Yaku would do next. The latter, as we speak, started to leave butterfly kisses that trailed from the boy's forehead down to his collarbone.

"Yaku...-san.." Lev moaned. Those kisses gave him the tingles. After leaving dark kiss marks on Lev's neck and chest, he left a trail of wet kisses down to Lev's lower abdomen.

"Huh?!" Lev gaped as Yaku pulled down his zipper with his teeth. _Shit shit shit. This is fucking hot._ Lev's mind was in turmoil for a few seconds. It was hard for him to process since Yaku was never the type to initiate, much less doing these bold moves. Lev flinched when he felt something hot grabbing his dick.

Yaku rubbed the tip of the hard member and peeked at Lev's face. The young model blushed as his eyes made contact with Yaku. Smiling sweetly, Yaku lowered his head and took in the whole length of Lev's dick.

"F-fuck," Lev groaned at the feeling of Yaku's mouth. Yaku gave the tip a light kiss and start licking down to Lev's balls, earning a seethe from him. Lev didn't get a break when Yaku started to deep-throat him. He can feel his dick hitting the back of Yaku's throat. His hands grabbed onto Yaku's hair as he moaned.

"A-ah..Ya..ku-san--coming, H-ah..hahh," Lev moans turned into pants as he was close to releasing. "Yaku-san," Lev gritted as he gave a light pat on Yaku's head, a signal he always does when he's about to cum every time Yaku gives him fellatio or deep throat. This time, however, Yaku had no intention of stopping. After a few strokes, Lev came right away. Yaku opened his mouthed wide, showing Lev a full view of what is inside. Lev paled.

"Y-Yaku-san spit it out!" Lev panicked as he reached his hands out for Yaku to spit on. But instead of doing the usual, Yaku grinned as he swallowed Lev's cum. Watching the younger boy turn red as a tomato, Yaku felt proud of himself on a whole other level. He started to undress and reached for the lube on the bed's shelf behind Lev.

"I'll do everything," Yaku drawled as he squeezed out some lube onto his palm and fingers. Yaku stared into his lover's eyes as he started to finger himself. Lev averted his eyes as he feels like he'll burst if he stared any longer. A few seconds later he felt Yaku aligning himself.

"Y-Yaku-san, shouldn't you--h-hahh," Lev let out a low moan as Yaku slid down.

"A-ah hahhh..." Yaku moaned as he slowly swivels his hips. It felt good to take charge from time to time. Lev squeezed his eyes shut and let out breathy moans. Yaku smiled lazily and started to move up and down in slow motions, which caused Lev to get restless.

"Y-Yaku-san, go a little faster," he whined. However, Yaku takes no heed to this and continued to do what he's doing. When Lev finally reached his limit, he grabbed Yaku's hips and started thrusting, surprising the smaller boy.

"A-AH!" Yaku exclaimed as his eyes went wide. _D-Deep._ He let out shaky moans as Lev started to take control.

"L-Lev--I said I'll d-do everything!" Yaku panted as he bounced with the action. "Eeek!!" he squealed as Lev sat up, pushing into him deeper.

"Yaku-san, you turned bold and honest in bed when drunk," Lev chuckled and sucked on a nipple. "You're already lewd daily, this turns me on even more." Lev moved Yaku's hip slowly as he sucked and bit, leaving love marks all over the older's chest. His remark seemed to annoyed Yaku as the latter suddenly bit his shoulder.

"AHH!!" Lev shrieked at the pain. After giving a satisfying bite, Yaku licked his lips and stared at the grey-haired boy with a smug look. However, this expression changed when he suddenly finds himself beneath the giant.

"You seemed to be energetic tonight..." Lev said in a low voice. "I'm going to fuck you all night, even if you begged to stop," he growled and started pounding roughly.

_______________

"H-haah....ahhh..." Yaku moaned as his body shook with the rough pounding force behind him. He lost count of how many times he came. Halfway through the situation, he came back to his senses and was almost knocked senseless immediately.

"You feel good right, hmm? You can still last, right? Hmm?" Lev whispered into the brunette's ear. He grabbed Yaku's arm to support him as he pounds in ruthlessly. His eyes lazily moved to the clock as he moaned in pleasure. _3 AM. Yaku-san must be really tired._ Lev thought. He then sped up his pace as he's near his limit.

"Nngh...hngghh..ahhh, L-Lev, please s-stop..." Yaku begged as he cried out of exhaustion. He's going to die if this continues. He's really going to die.

"Heh, why are you getting tired so fast?" Lev mocked. "What happened to all the Libero training, hmm?"

"Y-you b-bastar...who--ahhh--would keep u-up with you for--hnngh--four hours strai...ght," Yaku managed out as he gasped for air. "S-stop.." he sobbed. Lev chuckled and kissed the boy's nape.

"Can I come inside?"

"W-why are you asking when you've done that for the past--hgnnnh!!!" Yaku bit his lips as Lev slammed into him as he released inside. Lev sucked on Yaku's back as the latter panted. it wasn't until two minutes later did Lev pulled out, his semen immediately flowed out of Yaku's ass.

"My, my, I've always wanted to see a scene like this," Lev whistled as he stared at his partner, trembling and covered with his semen. A beautiful sight indeed.


End file.
